


Act 4 Scene 14 (or Two Dorks Realise They Aren't Just Friends)

by Helixhalifax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Act Four Scene Fourteen, Love Confessions, M/M, serious overuse of ellipsis, sorry about that lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helixhalifax/pseuds/Helixhalifax
Summary: The first time I read Cursed Child I was dissatisfied with this scene, so at 2:30am I rewrote it.Albus and Scorpius have been through a lot together, this will just be another adventure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally rewritten act 4 scene 14 of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child. That's all this is.  
> It's kinda garbage, sorry.  
> Towards the end some of the dialogue is original to the play but most of it is my own.  
> (Also I'm sorry the formatting is so bad I wasn't really sure how it could be improved.)

The tree next to the lake.  
Scorpius and Albus are sitting with their backs to the tree, laughing. The laughter dies down and there is a comfortable silence.

Albus: So do you think you'll finally ask out Rose? (He is slightly uncomfortable at the thought)

Scorpius: I mean, she hates me! And besides I think I'm over her. (Shyly, like he didn't want to admit it)

Albus: Are you trying to live out your Scorpion King fantasy with Polly Chapman then?

Scorpius: Oh yeah! Definitely. I'm also bringing back Voldemort day.

Albus: No really. Who's the lucky lady?

Scorpius: Well, I wouldn't say that... Lady is a bit... She's not, I mean they're not... It's not like...

Albus: Come on! Tell me who it is!

Scorpius: Its a... Well it's not... (Suddenly serious) Albus, you're my best friend, and that's the most important thing.

Albus: We've been through all this. You're my best friend too.

Scorpius: And no matter what happens I'm happiest with that.

Albus: No matter what happens? We helped stop the second coming of Voldemort! What else could happen?

Scorpius: (With sudden resolve) It's you. You're the... 'lucky lady.'

Albus: Wow. That's... interesting.

Scorpius: It's not... It's ok. I'm still fine with being your friend and all. It's fine.

Albus: Well I'm not fine with that.

Scorpius: No, I understand. It's fine. I'm sorry Albus.

Albus: Wait, no. It's not fine because you're my... Because I... (Struggling for words) Because I feel the same?

Albus places his hand on top of Scorpius', which is resting in the grass between them.

Scorpius: Are we... (The enormity of the question scares him, so he settles for something smaller) Is this something we do? We hold hands now?

Albus: If you like. But people will talk about us.

Scorpius: They always have. At least this is nice to talk about. Not, you know, me being the son of Voldemort.

They both just laugh as Rose passes by them.

Rose: Hi. (Her eyes flick between them and land on their hands, still pressed together. She smiles slightly.) I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to study with me in the library before dinner. I need some help with the charms homework.

Albus: (Sarcastically, knowing she doesn't really) The great Rose Granger-Weasly needs help with homework?

Scorpius: Sure, we'll be there!

Rose: Ok. See you later. (She exits smiling smugly)

Scorpius: (Starting to get up) Just as I'm unavailable she asks me out!

Albus: I don't think that was a date invite. I'm pretty sure she still hates you.

Scorpius: We'll be friends one day, you wait.

Albus: In your dreams maybe.

Scorpius: Are you heading to Qudditch? Slytherin are playing Hufflepuff- it's a big one-

Albus: I thought we hated Quidditch?

Scorpius: People can change. Besides, I've been practicing. I think I might make the team eventually. Come on.

Albus: I can't. My dad's arranged to come up-

Scorpius: He's taking time away from the Ministry?

Albus: He wants to go on a walk- something to show me- share with me- something.

Scorpius: A walk?

Albus: I know. I think it's a bonding thing or something similarly vomit-inducing. Still, you know, I think I'll go.

Scorpius reaches in and hugs Albus.

Albus: What's this? I thought we agreed we didn't hug.

Scorpius: I think we should. In this new version of us.

Albus: (Heavily sarcastic) I don't know. I'm not that keen on it.

Scorpius: Sure. I'll take that into consideration.

The two boys dislocate and grin at each other.

Albus: I'll see you in the library.


End file.
